Mencintai Itu Manusiawi
by N and S and F
Summary: Mencintai itu manusiawi, iya. Tapi kalau kamu bukan manusia, apa tetep manusiawi ya? Dari Asano Gakushuu pewaris tahta raja neraka, Nagisa siluman ular berbisa, Isogai prajurit surga, Maehara drakula, sampai Terasaka manusia serigala acapkali mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Dan mungkin jawabannya iya, karena yang mereka cinta adalah Akabane Karma.


Mencintai itu manusiawi, iya. Tapi kalau kamu bukan manusia, apa tetep manusiawi ya?

Dari Asano Gakushuu pewaris tahta raja neraka, Nagisa siluman ular berbisa, Isogai prajurit surga, Maehara drakula, sampai Terasaka manusia serigala acapkali mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Dan mungkin jawabannya iya, karena yang mereka cinta adalah Akabane Karma.

 **OXDXC**

 **Mencintai Itu Manusiawi** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **harem/polyamory ship**_ **, gaje, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asano**

Menjadi pewaris tahta raja neraka berarti menerima ekspektasi demi ekspektasi bukan hanya sang raja yang juga ayahnya, tapi juga seluruh bangsa setan penghuni neraka. Asano harus menjadi yang paling pongah, paling tega, paling ditakuti kalau ia murka. Tidak ada kata rasa percaya diri rendah—ia adalah pewaris tahta raja neraka.

Eh nyebelinnya, ada aja ini manusia yang terus dibanding-bandingkan dengannya.

"Coba lihat Akabane Karma, Yang Mulia, pagi ini saja dia..."

Blah blah blah. Apa-apaaa Karma. Yang paling pongah Karma. Yang paling tega Karma. Yang paling ditakuti kalau ia murka Karma! Bosen sumpah Asano tiap hari mendengar nama itu bocah bersurai merah.

Asano terhina, tau gak.

Siapa sih Karma? Setan (secara fisik) aja nggak kok, dia! Lha ini dia malah dibanding-bandingin sama pewaris tahta raja neraka? Asano ingin murka. Ia ingin menyalurkan _inner_ sadisme ibu mertua jahat di sinetron favorit ayahnya dan melampiaskan itu semua ke Karma—seperti yang memang patut dia terima, berani-beraninya menyaingi Asano menjadi penguasa neraka.

"Sebenarnya apa sih bagusnya Akabane Karma?"

Acapkali ia ingin bertanya, menuntut jawaban dariNya, tapi sayang dia di neraka, mana bisa ngontak surga. Mau nelpon dari Jepang ke Indonesia aja susah, gimana neraka ke surga?

Suara tawa menyadarkan Asano bahwa ia telah tanpa sadar menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya. Menengadahkan kepala, Asano mendapati Akabane Karma sendiri tengah bergelantungan di puncak singgasananya.

"Bagusnya Akabane Karma? Banyak~ Tapi terutama—karena dia bisa menggaet pewaris tahta raja neraka yang sesungguhnya," cengir Karma.

"...iya ya," Asano manyun membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nagisa**

" _Monster ular berbisa! Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kena racunnya!"_

Sejak masih balita dan wujud ularnya masih cukup kecil untuk melilit pergelangan tangan manusia, Nagisa sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu diserukan setiap orang melihatnya—biasanya sih bocah-bocah tukang cari masalah yang mau mem- _bully_ Nagisa, terus kabur memanggil mama mereka saat Nagisa membalasnya.

Padahal balesan Nagisa cuma desisan saja. Hhh, pengecut itu bocah-bocah.

Yah, semua bocah itu pengecut tidak ada nyalinya, kecuali Karma. Nagisa sudah sering melihatnya melakukan aksi-aksi berbahaya—dari ikutan les _stuntman_ usia remaja, _extreme ironing_ yang adalah kegiatan berolahraga ekstrim seperti _skydiving_ , _surfing_ , atau panjat tebing (eh masih akhiran -ing!) sambil **menyetrika** , _bungee jumping_ dengan tali rafia biasa...

Sampai mengikuti aksi seorang pria penjinak ular sejenis Steven Irwing versi Indonesia mengecup kepala beberapa ular berbisa.

"Ngapain itu ular-ular kamu pada ciumin segala, Karma?"

Nagisa stres sendiri bertanya. Antara ingin khawatir pemuda penantang bahaya itu mati tragis dipatok ular kobra, cemburu pada si ular yang dapat kecupan dari Karma sedangkan dirinya paling dikasih kotak susu stroberi kosong untuk dititip buangkan ke tempat sampah (masih diam-diam dipakai _indirect kiss_ sih sama Nagisa), dan agak deg-degan juga karena tetap terbayang dirinyalah yang diberi kecupan oleh Karma.

Untung saja kulit Nagisa bersisik biru muda, jadi Karma—seandainya ia tidak sedang asyik bicara bahasa bayi dengan ular-ularnya—tidak sadar betapa merahnya wajah Nagisa, terlebih setelah ia menyahut dengan santainya; "Soalnya kata Nakamura, terlalu bahaya kalau aku belajar nari ular pake kain _sari_ India dan permata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isogai**

Perihal dirinya **tidak** ditunjuk sebagai malaikat pelindung Karma, Isogai suka gundah mau bersikap bagaimana.

Di satu sisi ia ingin lega, karena sekalipun pangkatnya prajurit surga, Isogai tahu ia bisa mati lelah melindungi Karma yang bukan cuma magnet bahaya, tapi emang hobi nyari bahaya. Seumpamanya, kalo Karma bebas memilih dianter naik limosin mewah di jalan yang mulus rata atau menjelajah hutan rimba penuh pasir hisap dan piranha, jurang tak berdasar dan buaya, dia pasti memilih yang kedua—kecuali kalo mager atau tidak mau terlambat nonton sinetron India. Tapi seandainya Karma dianjurkan untuk melewati hutan rimba, barulah dia akan memilih yang pertama, sambil menyedot susu stroberi dan berdadah-dadah ke teman-temannya yang nelangsa, mengacungkan jari tengah.

Nyebelin bener dah ini bocah. Bikin Isogai pengen mengelus dada aja, sumpah.

...dadanya sendiri, ya. Bukan dada Karma. Dosa ujung-ujungnya.

...ngomongin dada, jadi pengen dada atau paha ayam nih dia.

 _Anyway_ , di satu sisi Isogai ingin lega, tapi di sisi lainnya ia tidak bahagia, karena... Yah, dia kan bukan malaikat pelindung Karma, tidak ada alasan baginya nangkring di bawah jendela kelas Karma, kecuali dia mengaku tengah—

"...nguntit aku nih ceritanya?"

"KA, KARMA?!"

Yang disebut namanya dengan terbata nyengir selebar _kuchisake onna_. Yang terbata menyebut nama kini batuk-batuk dengan wajah memerah.

Karma habis iseng dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya. Hijab putih berujung renda yang menutupi surai merahnya membuat ia tampak— _ **SEKILAS AGAK**_ —seperti calon istri yang soleha.

Isogai mengelus dada, lalu membaca doa, meminta yang di atas untuk menguatkan imannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maehara**

"Ka~rma~ Masih marah ya?"

Karma cuek membuka majalah, tidak sedikit pun melirik makhluk penghisap darah yang menggelesot mengenaskan di kakinya.

Maehara meringis pasrah, ingin memegang wajah Karma agar bisa menatapnya dengan mesra tapi takut kena antingnya. Karma sumpah tega, memakai anting, kalung, gelang, cincin, _belt_ DAN gesper sepatu bot perak semua. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya berbentuk salib pula. Kalau satu bogem aja kena, bisa bonyok itu muka Maehara.

"Ma... Mama jangat jahat-jahat gini dong sama Papa, KDRT namanya."

Rayuan iseng yang tidak pada tempatnya. Karma mendelik bengis ke arah Maehara—ah, indahnya mata merkuri Karma, mengingatkan Maehara akan betapa manis rasa darahnya—sebelum dengan sama bengisnya mengunyah irisan _extra garlic pizza_.

"Ayolah, Karma, aku gak sengaja, sumpah. _Flirting_ tuh refleks aja-"

"Hoo, jadi kamu _flirting_ denganku selama ini cuma refleks, ya?"

Maehara gigit lidah.

Entah menaruh kasihan atau apa, Karma tahu-tahu mengeluarkan pena, yang dipakainya menuliskan sesuatu di jidat mulus Maehara.

Yang jidatnya dijadikan papan tulis semena-mena _cengo_ sebelum panik bertanya;

"EH?! Kamu nulis apa di jidatku, Karma?!"

"Pake acara nanya. Itu ada cermin, sana ngaca."

"Kamu kan tau sendiri vampir itu gak bisa ngaca, Ma...!"

Karma menahan lidah untuk mengoreksi pernyataan Maehara—vampir/drakula tidak bisa terlihat di cermin antik yang terbuat dari perak karena itu logam murni yang biasa dipakai untuk memusnahkan kaumnya, tapi cermin jaman sekarang berbeda.

Yah, mengingat yang dituliskan Karma di jidat Maehara adalah 'Properti Milik Akabane Karma', mana mau ia memberitahu _playboy_ itu apa yang dituliskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terasaka**

Malam purnama yang cerah di hutan rimba. Saat yang tepat bukan untuk piknik tengah malam di pinggir danau dengan musik klasik untuk membuat makin romantis suasana, tapi untuk kejar-kejaran berhadiah traktiran makan di McD _all you can eat_ dengan Terasaka.

"Brengsek, Karma! Lo itu manusia atau siluman rubah?!"

Karma berderai tertawa, koprol depan menghindari kejaran Terasaka untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam setengah. Ia baru akan meledek Terasaka saat si manusia serigala—dengan sangat mengejutkannya—berhasil memprediksi arah lari Karma dan menghadangnya.

Setelah sempat _flashback_ film Indonesia dimana segerombolan preman mengepung seorang gadis dan menggodanya 'Hayooo mau lari kemana?', Karma segera membuat rencana.

Teringat kepercayaan lama bahwa manusia serigala dapat 'dijinakkan' dengan melemparkan pakaian manusia menutupi badannya, Karma seketika _striptease_ sampai tinggal memakai kemeja dan celana (yah, itu mah cuma copot blazer berarti dia) dan menyabitkan blazernya tepat ke moncong Terasaka.

Tentu saja, karena kepercayaan itu bukanlah fakta, Karma hanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Terasaka, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat sang manusia serigala otomatis beralih ke instingnya, yang segera dimanfaatkan oleh Karma dengan perintah;

"Tangkap, Terasaka!"

Sebuah dahan dilempar ke kejauhan sana. Terasaka rem mendadak sebelum berputar arah, refleks mematuhi perintah Karma, sebelum ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"K*mpret lo, Karma! Gua manusia **serigala** , bukan hewan penjaga rumah!"

Karma tidak menyahutinya, terlalu konsen kembali berlari menjauh sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Perihal kepercayaan lama itu mengharuskan si pelempar pakaian manusia sebagai istri atau kekasih sang manusia serigala... Ah, buat apa ia bilang-bilang Terasaka.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya saya mau tambahin Itona sebagai arwah, Chiba sebagai Medusa (?!), dan Koro- _sensei_ sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa juga, tapi yah... Takut kepanjangan nantinya, lagian saya rasa kurang mantep ini ceritanya =3="

Happy (Late) Hallowe'en, _minna-sama_ , dimohon _review_ -nya jangan lupa~

 **~Omake~**

Nakamura mengangkat alis sebelah. Ia menatap kelima pemuda yang tengah berleha-leha di ruang tamu rumah Karma, dari pemuda berambut jingga dengan tanduk dan ekor iblis yang duduk jumawa di singgasana, pemuda berkulit sisik biru muda yang bercengkrama dengan ular-ular dalam akuarium di atas meja, pemuda berantena dan bersayap burung dara yang menggumamkan doa-doa sambil membolak-balik album foto _cosplay_ Karma, pemuda berjidat mulus dengan tulisan 'Properti Milik Akabane Karma' yang tengah senyam-senyum sambil ngaca, sampai pemuda terakhir yang tengah menggeram ke arah kucing-kucing liar di balik jendela.

Setelah beberapa detik tanpa kata, gadis pirang itu akhirnya menoleh menatap Karma.

"Koleksimu gak kurang, Karma?"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
